The Book of Hazel
by Nico and Hazel Storys
Summary: Here are short stories about Hazel. Please read The Holy Book of Nico for more information on these stories.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter1**_

"Hey Nico, are you friends with Frank?" Hazel asked Nico.

"Uh, no. Why...oh, gods, did you talk to Jason?!" Nico asked.

"No...why?" Hazel asked.

"Nothing. Why do you want to know, though?" Nico said, changing the subject.

Hazel sighed. "Nico, please don't freak out."

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Nico, me and Frank are getting married!" Hazel exclaimed.

Nico just starred back at her for a couple of minutes.

"Nico, are you okay?" Hazel asked. Her question seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"WHERE THE HADES IS HE?" Nico yelled. He twisted his body around and looked for Frank.

"Nico, don't hurt him." Hazel pleaded.

"Found him." Nico stated, clearly ignoring Hazel. He started to stomp over to where Frank stood. Hazel followed and tried to stop him.

Frank was talking to Percy Jackson, possibly telling him the news.

"Frank Zhang!" Nico yelled. Frank jumped and turned around.

"Nico, calm down." Percy said when he saw how mad Nico was.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Jackson, your not part of this!" Nico snarled. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Frank.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Frank asked with his hands up in surrender.

"Why are you marring my SISTER?" Nico yelled. Some people turned around and looked. They were in the middle of Camp Jupiter. Reyna, the leader, came over.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nico's trying to kill Frank." Percy said.

"What?!" Reyna asked.

"Shut up Percy! I'm not _trying _to kill him, I _am _killing him."Nico said as he started to get closer to Frank with his sword in reaching distance. Frank backed up.

"Why is he doing this?" Reyna asked Hazel.

"Frank and I are getting married!" Hazel said.

"Congrad's!" Reyna said.

"No, not congrad's." Nico said.

"Nico, stop!" Hazel said. "We're getting married whether you like it or not!"

Nico turned around and faced Hazel. "Fine, I will be at _your _wedding." Then he faced Frank. "I'm watching you." Then he shadow-traveled away.

* * *

Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, and Drew went to pick out Hazel's dress. While they did that Nico was forced (by Hazel) to go with Frank, Percy, Jason, and Leo and get tuxes. All were getting their own except for Nico who sat in a corner and slept.

The girls were having fun picking out Hazel's dress and the bridesmaid dresses. They soon found Hazel a long, white dress and purple dresses for the others. Then they went and ate lunch.

* * *

Everybody was at the ceremony, which was at Camp Jupiter. Since the gods didn't show up Nico walked Hazel down. He said he did it to make her happy. That's it because he still wanted to kill Frank. When they got to Frank Nico glared at him and mouthed "This fight isn't over." then went back to his seat. The wedding went as planned with no objections.

At the part afterwards Nico did all he could do to get between Hazel and Frank. Hazel called him "selfish" as a joke but he didn't care. Soon he warmed up to the idea of having Frank as a brother-in-law. but _just _a brother-in-law.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter2-Pranked Back**_

_**Nico's POV**__** April 1,2013**_

I had to prank Hazel back. She pranked me in front of the whole Roman camp. It was a nightmare. So I thought up a plan and put it into action as soon as possible. I couldn't wait to get back at Hazel.  
I went to Camp Jupiter to visit Hazel. I made sure that I looked _way _happier then usual. I found her by Pluto's shrine.

"Yo, Hazel!" I called, making sure I had a big smile on my face.

"Nico, why are you so happy?" Hazel asked as I drew nearer.

"Hazel, can I talk to you?" I asked when I got to her.

"Sure," Hazel said. We then made our way into Pluto's shrine, which no one dared to enter.

"What's up Nico?" Hazel asked. "Why are you so happy?"

"Hazel, I have a girlfriend." I said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What?! Nico, I am so happy for you!" Hazel said.

'Great, she bought it.' I thought to myself.

First phase of plan:complete

"Thanks, well I have to go." I said standing up off the ground.

"Nico, promise me I can meet her." Hazel said.

"Sure think." I said as I shadow-traveled away. I was off to the second phase:Get Thalia to help.

I found Thalia at Camp Half-Blood.

"Yo, Thals!" I said, using her nickname, which she hated.

She turned around. "What do you want, Nico?"

"Jeez, get right to the point, I see." I said.

"Nico..." She said in warning.

"Fine, fine. I need your help in pranking Hazel back." I said.

"Nico di Angelo needs _my _help?" Thalia said.

"Don't push it, Thalia." I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "And how would you need my help?"

I whispered my plan to her.

"I'm in!" She said.

"Great, see you later." I said.

Phase 2:complete

**_January 12, 2014_**

It was finally time for phase 3. After 9 months it was finally here. I was so excited. Hazel would rue the day she messed with me.

I knew a mortal named Rachel Dare who just happened to have a baby sister who was eleven days old. Rachel let me take the baby for the day.

Phase 3:complete

I brought the baby into Camp Jupiter, getting lots of glances along the way. I found Hazel sitting with her husband, Frank. I walked up to them.

"Hey, Hazel." I said. Hazel turned around and when she saw the baby her eyes widened.

"Nico!" She said.

"Who's baby is that, Nico?" Frank asked.

"Mine." I simply said.

"YOURS?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah...Her name's Bianca di Angelo the second." I said, thankful the baby had my same black hair.

"Oh, my gods!" Hazel screamed. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." I said. I handed Hazel the baby.

Phase 5:complete

"She's so cute!" Hazel said. "When can I meet her mother?"

"You already did." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Who?" She asked as her eyes widened.

"Thals." I said, now laughing.

"Thalia!?" Hazel exclaimed.

"Wow, Nico." Frank said.

"Yeah, I know, wow, I can't believe you fell for that!" I said, rolling on the ground with laughter.

"What? Are you kidding me Nico?" Hazel said, very mad.

"No," I said, in between laughs.

"Why would you do this?" Hazel asked. "I really thought you were normal."

This caused more fits of laughter from me.

"I got you back!" I said. "You started this!"

"You are still on that?" Hazel asked. "That was a year ago!"

"So?" I said, then laughed again.


End file.
